Ty Lee's Desire
by GhostLemon
Summary: A smut story Between Ty Lee and Sokka. Includes foot fetish stuff as well.


For many years after the defeat of the fire lord Ty Lee had longed to once again see Sokka. It had been several years since she had spoken to him and had always harbored loving feelings towards him. She for the longest time had avoided stepping in the way of his relationship with Suki. She felt it wasn't her right to interfere given her wrong doings in the years prior. She was also part of the Kyoshi warriors which made it feel even more odd. Back in the fire nation Mai had overheard some gossip during a meeting between Sokka, Aang and Zuko. Sokka was having relationship issues and Suki was thinking about going back to her village. Mai came down to the Kyoshi islands for her monthly visit to her friend and told Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors in their small group of friends. Ty Lee decided to go to the Southern Water Tribe. It was the perfect timing for her. She told herself she wanted to be happy for once instead of worrying about everyone else. The Southern Water Tribe was holding its yearly festival which also was partially a fundraiser as Sokka had begun building the tribe into a major nation. Though there was always one absence since the first one, however all the leaders decided to come this year and friends from the years earlier as well.

As the clouds cleared the Fire Navy Ship settled into the port of the Southern Water Tribe. They had been greeted by noise and music. Ty Lee arrived with Mai, Zuko, and some Kyoshi Warriors who were friends with Suki. Mai had asked Zuko to pick them up as Mai decided to take and extended vacation at the Kyoshi Island back when she had visited Ty Lee. The whole gang soon ran into Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Suki seemed somewhat distant and her mood wasn't all that great. Ty Lee had quickly taken notice as she conversed with the other Kyoshi Warriors. She then finally worked up the courage to begin talking with Sokka. At first Sokka didn't recognize her as she was still wearing her Kyoshi make-up and Sokka hadn't seen her for years. They began to catch up and he told her of his efforts to make the Southern Water Tribe a great place to live by improving the quality of life and turning it into a major nation with big cities and port towns. They soon left the port town and headed up north as the rest of the leaders arrived and as Sokka greeted them. As they headed north the town was loud and bustling with people dancing in the streets, eating, and walking around despite living in the arctic land. Sokka had invited everyone to stay at his Mansion in the town to which the leaders and friends gladly accepted.

As night had befallen the Southern Water Tribe all the guests and leaders gathered in the dining hall. Upon approaching the hall in her robe Ty Lee heard Suki and Sokka screaming at each other. She avoided them, but again noted the hostility of the married couple. During the dinner Suki and Sokka sat far away from each other. Sokka and Suki held nothing back when it came to drinking wine and sake, although the other leaders and friends only saw it in jest as a competition and tried the same. Ty Lee was no exception. In the end it was Toph who held her sake the best. Suki decided to sleep in the same room with her other Kyoshi friends and gossip some more on the other hand Ty Lee had decided to see what else was going on in the large mansion and she roamed it following dinner where as everyone else went back to their rooms.

She stumbled into a drunk Sokka. They started chatting at first and Ty Lee was all over him. Sokka began to rant about Suki and Ty Lee agreed with him and egged him on further. Upon calming down Ty Lee offered Sokka a massage to help relieve some of his stress. He acceptable and went back to his room. She removed his shirt and began to move her small hands across his large back. She was mostly just poking at it and was too drunk to really do much of a better job. Sokka commented on how bad the massage was and they both laughed. Ty Lee responded she wanted a message too. She said she had been walking around the city all day and her feet were killing her. Sokka obliged Ty Lee sat back in a love seat in Sokka's room and He removed her shoes. Instantly he noted the smell which was a pungent odor. He immediately became stiff and continued. He grabbed Ty Lee's right foot and started to rubbing it making circular motions with his thumbs on her soles. Ty Lee's toes were painted red and she had small soft size 5 feet. He worked his way to the left foot and his face began to get awfully close to her foot. He pressed his nose against her toes. He then proceeded to lick her soles starting from the bottom slowly going up. Ty Lee moaned. She proceed to say don't stop. He continued to lick her right foot now. He slowly sucked each one of her toes. Ty Lee removed her robe and panties and began to rub her moist cunt. While Sokka continued to worship her feet. Ty Lee soon got up and threw Sokka on his bed. She told him how much she loved him and wish he would leave Suki. He kissed her on the lips and worked his tongue into her mouth and they seemingly battled each other. They aggressively kissed and removed their clothes. They got into doggy style and Sokka had his hard member enter inside Ty Lee. He slowly pumped in and out of Ty Lee as she moaned and got wetter. He began to speed up as she screamed and came. He continued doggy style but this time enter his member into Ty Lee's asshole. She was shocked at first and in a lot of pain she had not just lost her pussy's virginity, but now her ass as well. Sokka barely could fit into her tight hole and forced his way in. This was met with wincing from Ty Lee but she wanted to continue. Her asshole squeezed his member with a tightness unlike any other. After a few more minutes of anal sex they switched again to missionary. He Grabbed Ty Lee's feet while plunging in and out of her pussy. He licked them which only increased the sensation in her pussy. Her breasts bounced up and down as he thrusted. Right as she screamed Sokka came inside. He quickly apologized, but Ty Lee didn't mind. The two had finished and then decided to sleep.

Upon waking up in the morning Sokka and Ty Lee had both recognized there transgressions with their massive hangovers. Sokka had cheated on his wife and possible gotten Ty Lee pregnant. Sokka was unsure of what to do. He had eventually made the decision to break up with Suki and start dating Ty Lee. Ty Lee didn't get pregnant from the events of the night either. Sokka did eventually admit to Suki what he had done when he decided to divorce her and the two never saw each other the same way again. Suki had went back to the Kyoshi Islands and became a very potent political figure which only made things more awkward going forward.


End file.
